


Keep The Faith

by gwhiz138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwhiz138/pseuds/gwhiz138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фандом разваливается. Признайте это.</p><p>Слово "fandom" происходит от слов fan — "фанат" и kingdom — "царство". Но царства не могут быть разделены, иначе они разрушаются.</p><p>Многие теряют веру в эту удивительную группу, в My Chemical Romance, особенно в Джерарда Уэя. Чтобы изменить это, потребуется больше, чем один человек, поэтому я пригласила авторов принять участие в написании историй на эту тему, надеясь, что со временем MCRmy будет снова вместе. </p><p>Так что читайте дальше и, пожалуйста, храните веру.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whisper Me a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep the Faith](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/172741) by The Way. 



> Вы так же можете найти этот перевод на моём профиле на Книге Фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4031353.

Сегодня я шёпотом молился за тебя. Несколько слов, собранных в тихие предложения, сложенные вместе руки, ничего особенного. Я просто должен был сказать что-то, ты появлялся в моих мыслях так много раз, что я попросил ангелов присматривать за тобой. Затем я задался вопросом: так вообще возможно, чтобы ангелы следили за другими ангелами? Зачем им в пустую тратить своё время, приглядывая за таким же, как и они сами?

А потом я подумал, не будет ли тебе вообще наплевать на это?

Ты всегда отказывался признавать мою веру. Ты сказал, что Бог был трусом.

Я говорю, что ты трус.

_"Не хочешь от меня отвалить, а?"_

_"Почему? Ты собираешься снова купаться в жалости к самому себе? Я тебе не позволю, не позволю. Не снова, не после того, как каждый обманут. Или ты собираешься просто подвести их?"_

_"Это было бы не в первый раз"._

В ситуации сражайся-или-беги ты всегда бежишь. Ты бы убежал тысячу раз перед тем, как столкнулся лицом к лицу с тем, что действительно заставляет тебя чувствовать печаль, боль, тоску.

Мне нравится слово тоска. Даже несмотря на то, что проговаривание этого слова заставляет меня чувствовать себя пустым изнутри. Тоска, тоска, тоска. Видите? Я всё ещё здесь, только я пуст. Но неважно, пуст я или нет, я никогда не чувствовал себя более целым за всю свою жизнь.

_"Поцелуешь меня?"_

_"Нет"._

_"Поцелуй меня"._

_"Нет"._

_"..пожалуйста?"_

Ты сделал это для меня. Я всегда воспринимал себя как человека, не способного на настоящие эмоции, часть из них я подавлял, стараясь ни к чему не привязываться. Но я привязан к тебе. Наркотик, от которого я никогда бы не отказался.

Я чувствовал, что моя душа в плену. Один или два раза я даже думал о том, чтобы сбежать, всё бросив. Один поцелуй. Это всё, что потребовалось. Ты прижимался ко мне целую вечность, так долго, что я никогда не смог бы смыть грязь и грех, опаляющие мои губы. Те же губы, которые клялись никогда не терять веру. Те же губы, которые говорили нежности и сдержанное "Я люблю тебя". Я хочу держать тебя за руку. Просто чтобы чувствовать это. Просто чтобы чувствовать тебя. Назови меня снова незрелым, мне плевать. Мне нужно знать, что ты рядом. Удары твоего пульса в мозолистых пальцах были напоминанием того, как на самом деле мы близки.

О, та невинность и милосердие, что Господь послал нам. Но сейчас он наказывает нас. Мои шептания остаются без ответа. Разум кишит ожиданием. Мы почти у цели. Почти.

_"Как давно?"_

_"Как давно что?"_

_"Как давно ты сказал мне, что любишь меня"_

_"Я не знаю, Джерард, как давно?"_

_"Очень давно"._

И ты сказал, что мне нужны подтверждения. Ты был самым ненадёжным ублюдком, которого я когда-либо знал. Но я любил тебя за это. А ты хорошо это скрывал.

Я думаю, что тебе это всё нравилось сильнее, чем ты предполагал. И я думаю, что ты также наслаждался этим. Кричащие фанаты. Обожающие люди. Ты взял передышку, но не было никаких сомнений в том, что боль всё равно настигнет. Я был единственным, кто видел это. 

Тринадцать сигарет. Два бурбона, несколько кокетливых улыбок. Ревущие толпы. Обнажённые по пояс девушки. Ты. Я. И остальной мир.

Я буду шёпотом молиться за тебя сегодня. И завтра. И весь остаток своей пустой жизни, до тех пор, пока ты не найдёшь то, что потерял. 

Себя.


	2. Believe

Вот он. Стойкий и сильный, возвышается на мраморной колонне, куда мы его и поставили.

Она слегка склонила голову, чтобы мельком посмотреть на него. Убрала прядку тёмных волос с глаз, чтобы просто погреться в лучах его славы; другой рукой прикрыла карие глаза от солнца. Он гордо возвышался над ней, его руки на бёдрах в героическом жесте, купаются в ярком сияющем свете. Словно он и вовсе _не из этого мира_.

Сотни других окружали её, все и каждый _поклоняясь_ человеку, ставшему богом в их глазах. Некоторые ждали его следующего геройского шага, чтобы снова восхищаться и обожать его. А другие… другие ждали, когда он оступится и совершит ошибку. Он принес надежду людям, стоящим вокруг неё, он принес надежду ей.

В чем суровая реальность? Он всего лишь человек. Невинный человек, помещенный на столп перед восхищенными зрителями. Не боящийся трудностей, как храбрец, кем он и был. Человек, борющийся с трудностями, человек, многими так и не понятый. Он – живой герой, будто сошедший прямиком со страниц комикса. И, смотря, как сильный ветер развевал тёмные локоны, заставляя их танцевать вокруг его ангельской головы, она не могла не восхищаться им. Он научил её быть сильной, верить, что она сможет всё, что захочет, что жизнь стоит прожить. Вот почему он был её героем. Он научил её верить.

Её отвлекли мысли. Правда **была** в том, что он был таким же, как она. Он истекал кровью, плакал. А что, если бы он отказался от постоянной борьбы с несправедливостью жизни? Был бы он героем? Эта мысль напугала её до смерти.

Ветер подул с новой силой, заставляя её волосы танцевать в безумном танце, а затем это случилось. Он упал на землю, как магнит, притянутый к другому. Его тело рухнуло под немыслимой тяжестью. Резкое смертоносное падение на землю с громким треском. Его зрители застыли в ужасе.

В толпе пробирается шепот, окружая его слабое тело, присоединяясь к песне ветра. Резкие слова, сказанные низким осуждающим тоном, оскверняющие его облик. Его зрители начали отворачиваться.

— Он никогда не был героем, — сказал кто-то.

— Фальшивка, — кто-то ответил. Но никто не помог ему. Они наблюдали. Они наблюдали за его бессознательным телом. За героем, которым он был для них.

Она в ужасе наблюдала за тем, как человек, которого она называла героем, безвольно лежал на земле. Лежал под жизненными трудностями и силой тяжести. Единственная разница между ним и ей в том, что его будут осуждать за то, что он прославился, и это в конце концов его и сломало.

Теперь его поклонники ждали, когда он откроет глаза и снова взберется на эту колонну. Когда он снова станет тем, кого они ждали – он не двигался.

Некоторые просто отвернулись, уходя прочь, толпа все уменьшалась – всё больше и больше людей отказывались от него. Отвернулись, чтобы найти другого « _героя_ », чтобы погреться в других лучах славы.

— Слабак, — говорили они, уходя. Оставляя его измученное тело на грязной земле под ногами, пока наконец толпа поклонников не сократилась до нескольких человек, которые всё ещё верили.

— Я верю в тебя, — прошептала она со слезами на глазах, бросаясь к его телу и дергая за рукав, чтобы он наконец очнулся и улыбнулся ей.

— Я всегда буду верить в тебя, — она трясла его за плечи, отчаянно надеясь услышать ответ, по щекам катились соленые слезы. Если кому и нужен был герой, то именно ей.

Некоторые присоединились к ней, вставая на ее сторону. Слёзы заволокли глаза. Желая помочь ему, но лишь беспомощно наблюдая за ним, лежащим в пыли и грязи.

Как люди могли называть его героем, а после просто оставить, когда всё превратилось в пыль? Или когда он потерял своё изящество, беспомощно упав к их ногам?

— Пожалуйста, дай нам знак, что ты всё ещё здесь, — прошептала она дрожащим голосом, крепко сжимая его руку в своей. Её сердце кричало, чтобы он проснулся, но слова застряли в горле.

Он был человеком – совсем как она. Он совершал ошибки и, совсем как она, учился на них. Она верила в него, даже когда он был так слаб. Вот почему он был её героем, от которого она не позволила себе отвернуться, как сделали многие, когда он упал с колонны, на которую мы его и поставили. Разбился о землю с провальным треском, какого мир его не видел.

Он спас её, и это её шанс отблагодарить его. Даже если она не могла дать ему лекарство, она могла продолжать верить. Её сердце не позволит забыть, как сильно она в него верила.

Она знала. Она знала, что всё будет в порядке. Глубоко внутри бьющегося сердца, знала. Как и остальные, которые сейчас собирались вокруг него. Страх и волнение искажали их лица, пока они ждали, что он проснётся и снова станет героем. Потому что он обязательно проснётся и покажет, чего стоит.

Она не отвернется от него. 

Никогда.

Навсегда.

Он научил её верить.


	3. Just Men; Not Heroes.

Огни угасли, и он спустился со сцены, позволяя микрофону свободно раскачиваться и болтаться на стойке и в итоге упасть на пол. Он был несовершенством, которого желали многие девушки и даже некоторые парни. У него было "это", эта видимость. Прогулки, разговоры, таланты и обаяние. Глупый смех и забавная улыбка, профессия и друзья, и любящая семья. 

Однако он не нуждался — не хотел — ни в чём из этого.

Он прекрасно мог бы находиться рядом с женой, братом и друзьями, и своей семьёй, вернувшись домой. Но он выбрал занятие чем-то... продуктивным. Подходило ли это слово? "Продуктивность" заставляла всё это выглядеть так, словно он впустую тратил свою жизнь, до изнеможения работая на корпорацию, рисуя и рисуя, принося руководству кофе и так сильно стараясь достичь успеха.

_Даже могущественным рано или поздно приходится упасть._

И вот, он решил заняться чем-то, что действительно помогало бы людям. Если вы взглянете на него сейчас, то увидите героя, не человека. Полную противоположность песни, которую слушали тысячи подростков, пытаясь расшифровать текст и вычленить аккорды, чтобы найти глубокий смысл среди многочисленных метафор.

Поджигая сигарету, он идёт по коридору, заходит в гримёрную и беседует со своими товарищами, его слух напрягается от знакомого шума нетерпеливых поклонников, ожидающих, когда он появится и исполнит их желание встретиться с ним или с **ними**.

Его сердце начинает биться быстрее, пульс увеличивается, пока старый страх ударяет в него, словно молния. Он вздрагивает и кладёт руку на брата, в своего рода интровертной просьбе защитить его от тех монстров.

 _Всё будет в порядке. Ты пережил все прошлые ночи_ , думает он в отчаянье.

Дверь, ведущая наружу, распахивается, открывая ему вид на группу кричащих подростков, внезапные вспышки и силуэты; но когда он выходит, волнение немного утихает. Всё кажется половинчатым и горьким, и осуждающим; визги сопровождаются перешептываниями.

— Я слышала, что он вернулся к наркотикам.

— Брось, Анна, не думаю, что это так. Он никогда так не поступит.

— Но он сейчас встречается с Лин-З. И я слышала, что она затягивает его в мир выпивки и наркоты.

— Ничего себе... ну и сука.

Он дрожит и отводит от каждого взгляд, вдруг почувствовав себя лишним и преданным. Его слух теперь, кажется, усиливается, и он слышит все эти сплетни, озвученные и услышанные, не просто увиденные на экране компьютеров.

— Он даже не сказал мне "привет".

— Он больше не тот, что раньше.

— Лжец...

— Сволочь...

— Охренеть... Мне показалось, от него пахнет алкоголем.

— Да? Мне тоже. Он больше не тот спаситель, которого я когда-то знала...

Всё это повторяется и отдаётся у него в голове. Если бы он изменился? Если бы стал типичным рок-н-рольным клоном, которых ненавидел? Он был по-прежнему чистым и трезвым, и он нашёл любовь. Настоящую любовь, ту самую, о которой снимают романтические комедии. Он работал над своими комиксами и над следующим альбомом.

Был ли он из того вида людей, которых другие так любят ненавидеть?

Он предположил, что был. Но не предпринял попыток игнорировать жалящие замечания.

Оторвавшись от телохранителя после пятнадцати минут пыток, он развернулся и пошёл прочь, его глаза по-прежнему были опущены, губа закушена в отчаянной попытке не закричать. Но когда он это сделал, то услышал пронзительный довод.

— Он не вернулся к наркотикам! Если бы у вас было хоть какое-то чувство доверия, вы бы это понимали!

— Но он определенно изменился! Все они изменились! Они больше не такие же, как раньше!

— А чего вы ожидаете?! Они не такие же неопытные, как раньше! Они стали счастливее и успешнее, им так удобнее. И если вы не можете это принять, то какого чёрта здесь делаете? — человек сделал небольшую паузу, прежде чем продолжить. — Они не бессмертны или совершенны. Почему вы этого не понимаете? Они совершают ошибки, и у них тоже есть шрамы и своё прошлое, но вы должны переживать только о том, что происходит сейчас. Какую сильную боль вы можете причинить кому-то своими словами и выражениями.

И, прежде чем он успел обернуться, чтобы посмотреть на мужчину или женщину, девушку или парня, кто бы это ни был, они добавили одну вещь.

— Это просто как в песне: "Они всего лишь люди, не герои..."


	4. You Are My Hero, Now, Always, And Forever

_Я огляделся, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то в кромешной темноте. Я ничего не видел – только черный. Попытался найти свет – тщетно. Я не мог выбраться даже из тьмы своего пустого сердца. Ничего не чувствовал, ни о чем не думал. Хотелось выбраться, освободиться от тисков невидимых рук. Посмотрел наверх, надеясь, что ангелы спасут меня. Надежды оставались надеждами, я был одинок и уязвим. Ничто и никто не вызволит меня отсюда и не отвезет домой, в безопасность._

_Я пробирался в тишине, стараясь что-нибудь сказать – ничего не вышло. Горло будто горело каждый раз, когда я пытался заговорить. Пытался звать на помощь, но с губ слетал лишь воздух. Слезы жгли щеки. Казалось, что лицо горит. Было больно, я хотел, чтобы все это закончилось прямо сейчас. Но я знал, что это еще не конец. Нужно перебороть себя, чтобы выжить._

_Я попытался встать, но снова упал на холодный пол. Я пробовал снова, снова и снова. Потом сдался. Я не сделаю этого. Я был один в своем жестоком мире. Веки стали тяжёлыми. Может, уснув навечно, я смогу прекратить это._

_Прежде чем я закрыл глаза, яркий свет ударил в лицо. Я увидел твои раскрытые для меня руки. Я впервые улыбнулся. Свет озарил все вокруг. Я жил в красивом месте, которое никогда не видел раньше – был слишком занят поисками света. И ты принес его в мою жизнь. Ты спас меня от самого себя. Взявшись за твои руки, я пообещал себе, что никогда не отпущу их, независимо от того, сколько времени пройдет._

Смотрю на тебя. Ты уже не улыбаешься. Твои красивые искрящиеся карие глаза стали почти безжизненными. Ты кажешься измученным. Ты тонешь, я вижу. Говоришь, что все хорошо, все в порядке. Но у тебя не получится обмануть меня. Я знаю, что нужен тебе. Знаю, что тебе нужен кто-то, за кого можно держаться; я знаю, что тебе нужна вера.

Ты должен знать, что я всегда рядом. Я всегда протяну тебе руку, ты должен лишь дотянуться. Ты был моим героем, есть и навсегда останешься. Я не позволю тебе упасть. Я не позволю им причинить тебе боль. Возьми меня за руку и будь моим героем снова. Я знаю, что ты лишь человек – не ангел, но ты можешь стать ангелом в моем сердце.


	5. Early Sunsets

Его жизнь была как догорающая свеча — монотонная и унылая.

Все мы следили... ждали... пока свет наконец исчезнет в глухой темноте; со страхом наблюдали за тёмным дымом смерти, висевшим над ним. Однажды жизнь ненадолго вернётся. Ярко-оранжевый и красный будут танцевать по краям голубого, понемногу приоткрывая душу, которая всё ещё цепляется за жизнь в этой черноте. 

Все мы будем ослеплены светом надежды, глупо думая, что он перерастёт в пламя, которое было в самом начале его путешествия. Но с каждой дорожкой кокаина и с каждым страстным вскриком от нежелательной любви надежда сократилась практически до нуля.

Это было иронично. Имя Джерарда Артура Уэя заставляло миллионы поклонников прыгать от радости, в то время как человек, стоящий за именем, никак не мог привнести настоящее счастье в свою измученную душу и разум. Он надевал маску счастья, но не для себя, а для других. Для своих фанатов, мамы, группы. Он должен был хранить это послание сильной надежды — несмотря на всё то, через что мы проходим, мы достаточно сильны, чтобы продолжать. Он был этим лучом света для стольких детей, но жил не по своим убеждениям. Казалось, у него есть надежда для всего мира, но не для себя. Без права на провал... без права на распад. Без права на ошибку. Это уничтожило его быстрее.

Если даже он и позволял проявляться своим тёмным чертам, никто не принимал его. Те фанаты... те люди, которые говорили, что понимают... обвиняюще показывали пальцем и кричали: "Высокомерный". Они окружили его. Загнали в угол. Припёрли к стене. Они скандировали всю эту ложь о нём, смешивая его с дерьмом и приплетая ещё и его девушку.

— Он снова выпивает! — кричали они.

— Он считает, что слишком хорош, чтобы встретиться с нами!

— Он лжец!

Они без угрызений совести совершали выпады, относились к нему именно так, как относилось всё общество. Потому что он был героем... ему не разрешалось совершать ошибки. На его лице была вытатуирована маска; но они не помнили... он боялся игл? И разве это имело для них значение? Может, это было просто проклятием героя — быть обречённым погибнуть от рук людей, которых он пытался спасти.

Так что в конце концов он просто сдался. Он вытатуировал на лице маску и онемел от опасений и кокаина. Без эмоций трахался с девушками и смотрел на своих фанатов мёртвым взглядом и с застывшей улыбкой. Он прятал всё это под улыбкой, энергичными концертами, своими мокрыми от пота волосами и одинаковой чёрной одеждой. Он давал своим фанатам себя целого. Он вкладывал каждую частицу света, которого у него не было, в свои выступления, делая их каждый раз самыми лучшими...

Но этого было недостаточно. Потому что ни одна маска не может быть совершенной. Потому что чем большего он добивался, тем больше появлялось так называемых "инсайдерских блогов"*. Разве это не забавно? Они называли его лжецом, когда всё это время лгали именно они...

Мы были слишком слепы, чтобы увидеть, насколько плохо всё было... слишком заняты графиками туров, встречами с фанатами, интервью. Вы должны понять, что жизнь рок-звезды не такая привлекательная, как показано в журналах. Были совершены жертвы в попытках сохранить музыку живой. Люди совершали жертвы... мы... он...

Может, именно поэтому Майки в конце концов ушёл; потому что он видел ту кровь, которая проливалась. Он видел, что Джерард отдавал в десять раз больше, чем мы. Может, он просто не мог смотреть, как тот, кого он любит, истекает кровью, не имея возможности помочь. 

Может, мы все должны были остановиться.

Джерард... пришёл ко мне, потому что, как он сказал, я единственный, кто мог его понять. Мы были в более глубоких отношениях, нежели другие участники группы, потому что были с ним похожи; говорить с ним было проще, чем с любой девушкой, потому что я мог видеть, что скрывается за его холодными глазами. Когда он целовал меня, то имел в виду именно это, и не потому, что он был геем, а потому, что у нас были эти эмоции друг к другу. Это было единственной живой в нём вещью. 

На тот момент всё остальное умерло...

Но я был слишком занят убеждением себя, что фанаты до сих пор верят в группу. Я был единственным, кто встречался с ними после концертов, смертельно усталый или больной, пока он нюхал кокс. За это я начинал медленно обижаться на него. Я наслаждался, когда фанаты скандировали моё имя, а не его, даже при том, что героем был он. Я был так ослеплён собственным горящим пламенем, что проигнорировал тот факт, что он был на последнем издыхании.

Так что, когда он пришёл ко мне, я его оттолкнул.

— Фрэнк, у меня есть кое-какие проблемы...

— Отвали, какие у тебя могут быть проблемы? — прорычал я, проносясь мимо него к холодильнику.

Он не смотрел на меня, но я с больным удовольствием отметил, как его руки сразу поникли.

— Фрэнк, ты меня понимаешь... ты знаешь, что мне нужна помощь.

— Джерард, — он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на меня. — Ты проходил через всё это уже сотню раз, так? Возвращался обратно к наркотикам и выпивке каждый раз, когда тебя оскорбляли. Ты обманывал наших фанатов, ты отталкивал людей, ты сейчас грёбаный кокаиновый наркоман! — Я указал на кричащих фанатов, находящихся за металлической сеткой. — Те люди, ты им больше не нужен. Они разочаровались в тебе! Потому что они знают, что ты — лживый наркоман, который даже не может перебороть себя на одну грёбаную секунду, чтобы понять, что он не единственный, у кого есть проблемы! Ты просто неудачник!

Его тело конвульсивно вздрогнуло, когда яд моих слов достиг его ушей и попал в кровь. Я не помню, почему сказал это или какой смысл вложил в те стеклянные слова. Я хочу найти оправдание этому; может, даже скрытую причину? Никто не захочет услышать такую мерзость из уст друга. Но к тому времени, когда я понял, какую совершил ошибку, вред уже был нанесён.

Он посмотрел в сторону затенённой стоянки.

— Ты прав, Фрэнк. Это именно то, что я и есть. Только я могу освободиться от этих цепей, — он улыбнулся, и на секунду я увидел разгоревшееся жизненное пламя, — спасибо, Фрэнк. Я знал, что могу рассчитывать на твою честность, — он крепко обнял меня, утыкаясь носом мне в волосы. — Фрэнк, я люблю тебя.

— Да. Конечно, — я вздохнул и слабо обнял его в ответ. 

Он отправился спать, чтобы отойти от кайфа, а я ушёл к фанатам, чтобы унять их бушующую к нему ненависть. Я чувствовал освежающий ветер, который прошёл сквозь меня той ночью, пока я подписывал их билеты и фотографии. Он был холодным и сильным, пробирал до самых костей. Я посмотрел на неосвещённое небо, гадая, куда пропали все звезды; всё наконец-то прекратилось. Никто не узнает, насколько пустым я себя чувствовал, когда мой взор вернулся на землю. Когда я вернулся в автобус, Джерард спал, по-прежнему со своей маской, всё ещё испытывая боль.

Я шагал по временному дому, один. Единственным звуком был звук шагов, отдававшихся в темноте, словно гогот. Все в автобусе спали, никто не разделял со мной ночь. Я подошёл к спальному месту и посмотрел на Джерарда, который спал над моей койкой.

— Джерард, прости за то, что я тебе сказал, — я вздохнул. — Я тоже тебя люблю.

Я залез в свою койку, считая, что моя душа очищена от греха. Удобно устроившись под одеялом, я мгновенно заснул; на моём лице была улыбка без какой-либо видимой причины. Я видел, что мой друг вернулся к жизни, но, как и раньше, я был слеп. Так чертовски слеп...

Неизвестно сколько часов спустя я проснулся от того, что что-то мокрое капало мне на лицо...

_Кап._

Оно приземлилось мне на голову...

_Кап... Кап..._

Я качнул головой и прикоснулся к веществу. Оно было густым и липким на моих пальцах и умоляло открыть глаза. Зелёные глаза встретились с самым красным, который я когда-либо видел в природе. Красивым и блестящим. Она блестела в лучах утреннего солнца... гипнотизировала меня. Кровь... жизнь... на моих пальцах...

Я взглянул вверх.

Тёмно-красный просачивался с койки надо мной. Целая куча крови. Я замер. Испуганный. Взволнованный. Моля о том, чтобы я сейчас спал. Это должно было быть сном, верно? Ни один человек не может иметь на себе столько крови.

Я вылез из постели, глядя на зашторенную двухъярусную кровать. Сон. Я сплю. Я медленно поднялся по лесенке, скрип вспотевших ладоней по металлическим перекладинам эхом разносился в воздухе. Я схватился за занавеску — я спал — делая глубокий вдох, чтобы напомнить себе, что я на самом деле дышу. И отдёрнул тёмную ткань.

Я не был во сне...

Я был в страшном кошмаре...

Я задрожал от открывшегося мне вида; вида столь ужасного, что меня чуть не стошнило. Но я ничего не мог. Я мог только стоять на лестнице и смотреть на тело лучшего друга. Я даже не помню, чтобы кричал — я открыл рот, но не вылетело ни звука. Только сухое дыхание. Слезы жгли глаза, стекая по лицу.

Это должно было быть шуткой, верно?

— Джерард, — я наконец нашёл голос, — Джерард, очень смешно! — я засмеялся и заполз на кровать, чувствуя под собой хлюпающую кровь. — Джерард, отличная шутка! Ты почти провёл меня. Но давай же, ты меня не обманешь.

Не помню, когда я начал рыдать...

Может, когда увидел его лицо...

Его красивое лицо было в рваных порезах, куски кожи были практически отрезаны, виднелись кровь и ткань среди маленьких порезов. Они покрывали и его торс, и кровь всё ещё текла из глубокого пореза на животе. Старые шрамы на его руках снова открылись, а новые начали подсыхать. Запястья были полностью вскрыты, вены торчали, и из них вытекала кровь.

И в его руке... словно микрофон... была зажата бритва.

Вот тогда я закричал: "НЕТ!". Я лежал на холодном и мокром теле, рыдая, и мои солёные слёзы смешивались с его прекрасной кровью.

— Нет, Джерард! — крикнул я. — Почему! Почему ты это сделал! Почему, Джерард!

Но он так и не ответил...

Я открыл глаза и увидел на стене надпись, она была сделана его кровью. Слово, которое всё объединяло. Слово, которое произносилось с таким количеством яда. Слово, которое срывалось с губ людей, которые должны были, блять, в него верить!

**НЕУДАЧНИК**

Я отпрянул от его тела и начал его избивать.

— Я соврал! Я соврал! Всё, что я тебе сказал, было грёбаной ложью!

Ничего. Он так и не ответил. Он не ударил в ответ. На его теле больше не появлялись ссадины или синяки. Блять, он даже не смеялся над моими слабыми попытками ударить его. Ничего. Теперь его голос был мёртв. Окончательно мёртв.

Кто-то схватил меня и скинул с койки на пол. Я лежал, залитый его кровью, рыдая как ребёнок, и это было так больно. Все молчали. Другие, кто находился в комнате со мной, были в шоке, как и я, но не находили способа выразить свой гнев, печаль и отчаяние.

Он был мёртв, и трагизм был вот в чём: потребовалось десять тысяч людей, ненавидящих его... и только один, кто смог бы его спасти.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Инсайдерский - секретный, доступный очень узкому кругу людей.


	6. I am

Это была не его вина…

Почему все разрушилось?

Он не предвидел этого – даже не ждал, что шторм разрушит все, чего он добился, одним порывом ветра. У него не было времени подготовиться. Не было времени заколотить окна своей души, заделать трещины в своем здравомыслии – даже предупредить своих близких. Нет времени для последних улыбок и смеха, для фаната, что снова назовет его героем. Ни для чего нет времени.

Оно несло с собой гнев, ненависть и бешенство тысяч разъярённых богов, но никому не причиняло вреда – только ему. Дождь и молния ни на кого не обрушивались и не били током. Только его. Он стоял впереди, стеной защищая своих друзей, фанатов, противостоя осколкам, что в него – в них – бросали. Он думал, что достаточно силён, чтобы выдержать натиск всего дерьма, что было обрушено на него тем, кого он больше всего любил, на кого больше всего надеялся.

Это была его вина.

Думать, что он сможет справиться со всем этим. Он был лишь человеком. _Человеком._ Не Богом. Даже не Дьяволом, хотя с этим они не согласятся. Он был человеком, который боролся, истекал кровью и страдал за них; который вывернулся наизнанку и вспорол себе кишки за них. Он остался открытым, чтобы они подобрали его гниющие останки, когда закончится шторм; в надежде, что вся сила, которую он оставил, будет передана им.

Он умер. Он был возрождён. Зомби, который скрывал свои эмоции за очками, надеясь, что никто не видит бушующую в нем боль каждую ночь, каждый концерт, каждую встречу. Он мог закрыться от лучей ненависти, но не мог заглушить шум. Их голоса разжигали войну в его голове, отражаясь от хрупких стенок черепушки, режа его. По его бледной руке текла кровь. Яркая. Беспощадная. 

И снова в его сторону полетели сплетни. Пьяница. Бабник. Кокаиновая шлюха. Педик. Неудачник. Эти слова отдавались в ушах и так легко срывались с языка на пол, где ещё сильнее ранили и резали его тело. Ещё сильнее, пока он не превратился в окровавленного мальчика с небольшими порезами по всему телу. Он будет часами разглядывать свое отражение в зеркале. Разглядывать слова на своем теле. Удивляясь, почему старые шрамы снова открылись.

Но хуже всего… что он начал верить в ложные истины этих слов. Он начал верить, что он – тот, кем его называют. Он начал верить… и это первый признак. Признак падения. Конец.

Всё. Это всё, что он мог сделать. Падать, пока его тело не ударится о пол. Он станет чист, стёрт, забыт.

Он верил в это. Вот и всё, что он позволил ему знать. Его жизнь – словно компакт-диск, на который он записывает свою жизнь. И, зная это, он будет смотреть в грязное закрытое окно; его карие глаза – пустые и мёртвые. Уставший голос…

— Я…


	7. Way

_"Там, где ты находишься, так одиноко.  
Вернись вниз,  
И я не скажу им твоё имя..."  
— The Goo Goo Dolls — Name_

Он — первое, кого ты замечаешь в куче лиц, которые пришли встретить тебя, и твоя первая мысль, что это длится уже слишком долго.

Прежде чем различаешь других, ты чувствуешь две коротких сильных руки, смыкающихся вокруг твоих плеч. Ты чувствуешь вес Фрэнки, виснущего на тебе, и кусаешь губу, чтобы сдержать смех; он на цыпочках. Конечно, он же по-прежнему короче, чем ты. Ты ожидал, что это изменится меньше, чем за несколько месяцев?

Он отстраняется и широко улыбается, его волосы завиваются около щёк, зелёные глаза озорные и блестящие.

— Ты всё ещё зубочистка, — восклицает он, и это так в его стиле, что ты не можешь удержать уголки губ, ползущие вверх.

— Оставь его в покое, ты всё ещё карлик, — вмешавшийся глубокий голос принадлежит одному парню с пронзительно голубыми глазами и грязными светлыми волосами. Боб легко хлопает по плечу и кивает.

Рэй смеётся, его растрёпанные волосы трясутся и двигаются вместе с головой.

— Ожидать ли нам мини-версию тебя в ближайшее время? Мы дали тебе достаточно времени на размножение!

Все они присоединяются к смеху, и это чувство товарищества, которое просто переполняет тебя, поздравления от Брайана, Ворма и остальных членов команды — шквал ностальгии и дружественной атмосферы. Ты провёл последние несколько месяцев с Алисией, своей потрясающей женой, и ты не жалеешь об этом, но не можешь отрицать, что скучал по этому, по ним, по электричеству, которое танцует по твоей коже от волнения, появляющегося, что ты делаешь то, что любишь.

Номер небольшой и уютный, но всех людей, которых тебе хочется поприветствовать, больше, чем несколько человек, так что это занимает некоторое время — всех обойти, даже не перекидываясь парой слов и не пожимая друг другу руки, и, наконец, ты снова видишь его, тихо сидящего в углу комнаты с бокалом белого вина и грустной улыбкой.

Он поднимает карие глаза, спрятанные под очками, чтобы встретиться с твоими точно такими же, и он пьёт за твой приезд.

— Наконец добрался домой, да, брат?

У тебя было несколько ответов, но внезапно комок подкатывает к горлу, и на глазах появляются слёзы.

— Джи, — начинаешь ты, твой голос разбитый, и он слишком хорошо тебя знает, так что ставит свой бокал на стол и разводит для тебя руки. Ты не теряешь времени и практически раздавливаешь его в своих объятиях, но он, кажется, не против. 

Ты начинаешь беззвучно рыдать, и он пытается успокоить тебя, всё ещё прижимая к себе.

— Я скучал по тебе, — наконец говоришь ты, — я скучал по тебе, Джи. 

Ты скучал по старшему брату сильнее, чем это вообще возможно. Но разве это должно удивлять? Пока тебя не было, он прошёл через столько; его улыбка не такая настоящая, как раньше, он скрывает свои потрясающие глаза за очками, и трудно поверить, что его тёмные по подбородок волосы когда-то были короткими и белыми; его сердце было вырвано из груди, и он изо всех сил старался пережить нападки, но ломался лишь немного сильнее, и многие отказались от него как от своего героя.

Ты хотел бы быть там, чтобы поймать его, потому что падение с такой высоты разрушит любого, даже спасителя разбитых, покалеченных и проклятых, искаженного ангела, от которого все так много ожидают. Было бы тяжело вправлять его кости и собирать по кусочкам его крылья, и, по крайней мере, попытаться сделать так, чтобы он выглядел целым, но это было бы меньшим, что ты мог сделать. Для брата, которого ты оставил, когда он нуждался в тебе больше всего.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, Майки, — отвечает он, и его голос звучит так, словно он тоже пытается сдерживать слёзы.

— Время без тебя было _слишком долгим_.


	8. Believe In Me

_— Как ты могла?_

_— Я… я не знаю…_

Я посмотрела на него. Его лицо выражало боль от предательства. Я предала его. Я верила им, верила в него. Я сплетничала за его спиной, называла его всеми этими словами, дерьмово отзывалась о нем, распространяла все эти слухи и, главное, потеряла свою веру в него.

_— Почему?_

Он продолжал допытываться.

_— Я не знаю…_

_— Ты должна знать._

Я не верила себе. Как я могла это сделать? Говорить дерьмо о парне, которого люблю и уважаю?! Сможет ли он простить меня? Нет, Сара! Он никогда не простит тебя. За всё, что ты ему сделала, за всё, что ты о нем говорила. Как за такое простить? Никто не смог бы забыть то, что ты сделала. 

Я хорошо помню это. День, когда я зашла на тот сайт. Сайт, изменивший все. Я всё прочла. От начала до конца, все их посты о нём. Поначалу я не верила, но чем больше читала, тем больше поддавалась. Я написала и опубликовала свою версию. Я не могла прекратить, я должна была… поделиться. Я завела свой блог, вот где начался ад.

_— Ты больше в меня не веришь?_

Я посмотрела на него, по щекам текли слезы.

_— Верю._

Я боролась целую неделю. Боролась за ложь, в которую верила. Ложь, которую я помогала распространять. Ложь, которая причиняла кому-то боль. Я ничего не могла поделать. Словно кто-то управлял мной, я должна была освободиться. Но как?

Она – единственная причина, по которой я вернулась. Если бы не её слова, я бы продолжала бороться за эту ужасную ложь – ложь, которая не должна была быть опубликована. Её сильные, простые слова изменили мое видение моего героя. Если бы не она, я бы не посмотрела на него под другим, более удачным углом. 

_Продолжать верить_ – это новая мода. Все должны были верить. Потому что он – всего лишь человек. Всего лишь человек, но для нас – герой. Он всегда был рядом, когда мы в ком-то нуждались. А теперь, когда мы так сильно нужны ему, мы должны быть рядом.

Он – человек, а люди совершают ошибки. Ошибки – неотъемлемая часть жизни. Изменения – неотъемлемая часть жизни, и, хотим или нет, мы меняемся. Он изменился, не к худшему – к лучшему. Он стал настоящим собой.

Человеком, которого мы все уважаем.

_— Ты веришь в меня?_

Я посмотрела на его ангельское лицо. В карие глаза. Улыбнулась.

_— Я верю в тебя._


	9. Trigger

Это было не так же, как ночью.

Мои глаза горели ослепительным огнём, на сетчатке были жгучие неоновые водовороты красного и белого; отголоски предыдущих групп болезненно отдавались в ушах; лихорадочные крики толпы так сильно были похожи на рычание кровожадных волков, визжание стервятников, круживших над головой в ожидании свежей добычи.

Он вложил в это всего себя, напряжённые мышцы были видны сквозь подтянутую, покрытую маркером и потом бледную кожу, но его голос в колонках, алкалиновые губы на моих были мёртвыми, и когда выступление закончилось, он не глядя уронил микрофон и молча ушёл со сцены в сторону гримёрки, в то время как мы, оставшись, всё ещё вытирали щиплющий пот с покрасневших глаз.

Я наблюдал за тем, как расслабляются его напряжённые плечи, и острая, пронзительная боль распространялась в груди, когда я узнал боль, выгравированную на его теле. Кто-то предложил мне бутылку воды, но я прошёл мимо, пробормотав извинения, начал спускаться по коридору, где отдавались его шаги. Будучи едва в состоянии дышать, я завернул за ним за угол и прошёл сквозь дверной проём, не готовый к его внезапной остановке, повороту плеч, когда он резко повернулся ко мне лицом.

Его глаза на мгновение вспыхнули наверху, не достаточно далеко, чтобы встретиться с моими, и он пробормотал охрипшим голосом:

— Почему они не верят мне? Что я делаю не так?

Я смотрел на него, не отвечая, и когда он рассержено отвернулся от меня, в смятении потянув себя за чёрные как смоль волосы, я почувствовал прилив обжигающего стыда и отвращения, обрушившихся на меня, грубое насилие рвалось из горла.

Что, блять, он делал не так?

Разве он не был человеком со своими недостатками и ошибками, и тёмными пятнами на душе, как и все? Разве ему нельзя было упасть? Разве ему нельзя было согнуться под соблазнами, треснуть, как ветка, под сокрушительным весом постоянного внимания, такого количества неуместной веры, зависимостью, которая всё ещё — и всегда будет — глубоко воткнула свои черные когти-бритвы в покрасневшую плоть его груди.

Зависимость, из-за которой по-прежнему иногда было трудно дышать.

Сколько из них, тринадцатилетних, шестнадцатилетних, девятнадцатилетних, тридцатилетних смогут побороть всё то, что поборол он: перестал себя резать, заниматься мошенничеством, напиваться, лгать, принимать наркотики, становясь чертовски пустым? Как они могли забыть, что вещи, с которыми он столкнулся, были теми вещами, сделавшими его способным пропевать тексты, которые они так сильно любили, в микрофон, не требуя от них ничего взамен, кроме веры?

Каждую свободную минуту я мог видеть его измученный остекленевший взгляд, и это заставляло меня мрачно думать о том, что несмотря на всё, что он узнал о славе, всё, что мы бы рано или поздно узнали о славе, их безжалостные плевки и яд просочатся сквозь трещины, появившиеся от напряжения.

Бледная кожа, чёрные волосы, высокие скулы, измученные карие угольки, горящие в глазницах, как пламя бензина; _он такой нахальный; Боже, то, как он ходит по сцене, касается себя; он прежний, он меняющийся..._

Всё, что он делал, было тем, что, он думал, они хотят, просто воспроизведение сотни маленьких хитростей, которые они видели на YouTube, каждое эффектное выступление, поддразнивание и фразы, о которых они читали в интернете, то, что они так любили и из-за чего визжали, их аплодисменты, заглушающие стук наших горячих, лихорадочно перекачивающих кровь, сердец, но теперь они называли его высокомерным.

Я знал, что он ничего не понимал.

Были ли это те же самые праведные люди, которые не хотели видеть его пьяным и несчастным, вспотевшим и шатающимся по сцене с джинсами, болтающимися на лодыжках, жалующимся на то, что сейчас выступления стали слишком безупречными? Слишком умильными. Слишком короткими. Что стало слишком много отменённых концертов, потому что с каких это пор пищевое отравление, госпитализация, стали хорошим оправданием?

_Он разочаровал нас. Его больше ничего не волнует. Он снова пьёт._

Иисус грёбаный Христос, я не могу бросить курить.

Он слез с _кокаина_.

С таблеток. Бросил пить.

Почему они не могли простить его, если он снова оступился? Почему они перестали его любить, если он упал?

Не потому ли, что они считали, что если он не мог этого сделать, значит нет никакой надежды для других? Стал ли он обещанием избавления от стольких жалких зависимостей, и если у него случился рецидив, это значит, что ни один из них не сможет оправиться? Была ли на самом деле его вина в том, что они боготворили его, вознося до небес; в том, что они превратили его из мальчика из Джерси, который хотел спасать жизни — хотел, но никогда не обещал, что сможет — в святого покровителя их собственного освобождения от порока? И это даже после того, как он старался заставить их понять: _он не был грёбаным героем._

Что он сделал не так?

Когда он их разочаровал?

Я хотел выхватить этот грёбаный микрофон из его рук и избавиться от горечи, наполняющей кишки, горячей красной жидкости, вспенивающейся желчи и кипящих внутренних органов...

_Оставьте, блять, его в покое._

Суть была не в том, целовал ли он ещё чьи-то губы, кроме моих, и любил ли я его или нет. Суть была в его слабых улыбках, дрожащих руках, напряжённых плечах, во всей боли, которую он не заслужил. В постоянной пульсации невидимого пистолета, плотно прижатого к его виску, в чёрном широком дуле, походившим на чей-то залитый смолой рот; в шипении _ты не достаточно хорош, ты не можешь победить, напейся_ и _они ненавидят тебя они ненавидят тебя они ненавидят тебя._

Почему они должны разрывать его на части с каждым шагом, который он делает? Тысячи цепких рук, отделяющие хрящи и красные мышцы, пока его кости глухо падают на пол, как конечности выброшенной марионетки, оставляющие его валяющимся лицом вниз, запутавшимся в строках, что когда-то дали ему жизнь.

Для меня он был более чем хорош.

Он действительно поднялся слишком быстро и слишком высоко, прорываясь сквозь барьеры и предупреждающие знаки, только для того, чтобы потерять всё это в порыве пламени и бензиновых мечтаний?

Наблюдая за тем, как его напряжённые плечи дрожали, руки сжимались в кулаки, когда он смотрел на себя в зеркало, тупо улыбаясь своему покрасневшему, вспотевшему отражению, я чувствовал, как мышцы моего сердца расширяются и сжимаются, расширяются и сжимаются, ноя от каждого горячего прилива крови.

Он вздрогнул, когда я обнял его за талию, прижимая его тело к своему так сильно, что на его рёбрах, вероятно, позже появятся синие и фиолетовые синяки, и я мог чувствовать, как его сердце урывками колотилось в груди, почти разрываясь и всё теряя.

Я остановил взгляд на его глазах, отражавшихся в зеркале, открыл рот и сказал: "К чёрту их", но его зрачки лишь неуверенно мерцали в тусклом свете, мышцы его лица напряглись, будто я сделал что-то не то.

Он не мог чувствовать тот же гнев, что и я; он любил их так чертовски сильно. Несмотря на всю произнесённую ими ложь, каждое ядовитое слово, сорвавшееся с их отвратительных губ, он не забывал, как нуждался в них, так же, как они когда-то нуждались в нём.

Он должен был быть их спасителем.

_Разбитый. Покалеченный. Проклятый._

— К чёрту их.

Он отстранился от меня и моих беспомощных, гневных слов, его губы безмолвно прощались, а горло заметно напряглось, будто ему наполовину хотелось накричать на меня; он отстранился и вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дешёвыми деревянными дверями, оставляя меня стоять там одного.

Внутри всё переворачивалось. Тряслись руки.

Следующая ночь станет таким же грёбаным фарсом, снова и снова; прожектора будут слепить и жечь глаза, моё сердце снова будет болеть от вида его измученного бледного лица, и его горячие руки будут немного дрожать, когда он прикоснётся ко мне, играя на публику, ради всех этих жаждущих глаз, которые медленно разрушают его.

Нет. Нет, нет, нет.

Это должно было прекратиться.

Я вёл обратный отсчёт до последнего концерта этого тура, надеясь, умоляя и _молясь_ , чтобы к тому времени, когда он, наконец, настанет, не было слишком поздно.

Это должно было прекратиться прямо здесь.

Этот пистолет, приставленный к его черепу... Он напряжётся и, наконец, разорвётся, взрываясь, как проколотая вена, алым, насыщенным кислородом, а мы сломаемся, расколемся прямо рядом с ним.

Они любили нас, они помогли нам, но я не мог позволить им быть теми, кто убьёт нас.

Потому что, честно, я бы скорее сам приставил пистолет к его голове и нажал на этот грёбаный курок, чем смотрел, как они сломают его.


	10. Heart Break-Kid

_Слова, буквы, слоги_

Они ничего не значат, не так ли?

_Но для него они значат целый мир._

Они были его убежищем, его выходом, _его оружием_.

Но позже это вылилось в то, чего боится каждый боец.

_Обратная вспышка.*_

Письма, извергаемые фанатами и поклонниками, _отвержение_ привели к истощению и полному уничтожению его и без того поврежденного эго. Они умоляли его снова стать человеком, которого он так сильно презирал, но он, придавленный мучающими мыслями, упал на колени.

Он перестал реагировать, чувствовать, _беспокоиться_.

Улыбка на губах не умрёт, он не допустит этого. Этот человек, доведший миллионы девочек до обморока, перенёс больше, чем кажется, но он, тщательно замаскировав все шрамы и раны, всё ещё был идеальным. Как неровные края обломков витражного стекла дополняют теменные фасции отполированных стен.

Эта улыбка претерпела многое, ушло немало сил, чтобы сделать ее совершенной. _А теперь их плевки, небрежно брошенные проклятья и ненависть сорвали оболочку, за которой он прятался столько лет._

Он был придавлен к земле этим весом, и теперь они были свободны, а он  _оставлен умирать_. В изгнании параноидального зараженного разума.

Это ли он заслужил?

Неужели он – то, что они выбрасывают?

Добился ли он успеха, вселяя надежду в детей?

Был ли он так могущественен? Слаб? Эмоционален?

Лжец, полая оболочка, тряпичная кукла…

_Фальшивка?_

Последнее ранило его больше всего; _фальшивка_.

Он стремился _продолжать жить_ для них, рвал на себе _пустую_ оболочку и переписывал мысли, которые так сильно боялся раскрыть. _Все их._

Его любовь к ним не дрогнула — только его здравый смысл. Он сломался, _разбивая пришедшее в неисправность сознание о стенки своей неуверенности._

Жалостливые взгляды ранили острее ножа.

Они хотели вернуть _прежнего его_.

_Он и не знал, что стал другим…_

Он задавался вопросом… кому нужен _прежний_  он?

Этот человек — кусок дерьма, сломанный дурак, разрушенный передозировками?

Он… он — _ничтожество_.

_Даже собственной матери не нужен был бы такой._

Он был их героем: прославленный, известный, завоевавший тысячи сердец…

Он был разодран. _Они_ разодрали его.

Теперь он был наг, он чувствовал себя нагим.

_Незащищённым._

Ни у кого нет права позорить кого-то. Не в центре общественного внимания, не так.

Их воспевания были симфонией, гимном, услышав который, он процветал.

Скандирование его имени любимыми губами каждый раз заставляло его эго переполняться гордостью.

_Они были рядом с ним._

Но в мгновение ока…

Уже не были.

Они исчезли. Их воспевания заменили резкое молчание и обвиняющие взгляды.

Он смотрел на своего двойника, отражающегося в посеребрённой поверхности, ему в спину были обращены печальные взгляды.

Карий, что раньше казался таким ярким, теперь походил на тускло-коричневый. Искр и страсти больше не было…

Они были искоренены из почвы его изменчивого разума.

Нет… _НЕТ!_

Его руки отпустили рамку стекла, взгляд опустился — совсем как он сам. Столкнувшись с керамическим полом, стеклянная поверхность разбилась; острые осколки разбрызгиваются по полу, впиваясь в босые ступни и  _продолжая сверкать_.

— Быть нелюбимым, — зашептал он, смотря на небольшие кровоточащие порезы на бледной коже ступней. — Осужденным, разрушенным, павшим – все, что тебе остается, Джерард? — человек, сидящий на полу, посмотрел на меня мёртвыми и безразличными глазами. _Тёмными-тёмными, как мутное дно озера_. — Снова почувствовал себя молодым?

Я смотрю на  _него_ с обидой, высеченной на лице и губах. Тонких бледных губах.

Я не отвечаю ему — никогда не отвечу. Он не стоит моего времени.

Неужели я буду это терпеть?

_Да. Я смотрел на него — на себя._

Другого Джерарда Артура Уэя.

Страстного,

Любящего,

 _Легендарного_ Джерарда Уэя.

Развалившийся среди осколков битого стекла, позволив себе быть уязвимым. Слабым — не таким, как подобает герою.

Лично я знал, что он ненавидел это. _Я ненавидел это._

Разрушенный изнутри интернет-блогами, где упоминался он.

Все эти слова: лживый, нахальный, _фальшивый_  — выжигали и опаляли.

_Они создали его — теперь уничтожат._

Он дефектен — _таким_ он им не нравился.

Я наблюдаю за ним, следя за каждой деталью, движением, изгибом.

Он испуган? Он рассержен? Ему вообще не всё равно?

 _Я не знаю_.

Мой разум был пуст и  _нетронут_ , как стены этого гостиничного номера. Этих слов было достаточно, чтобы выявить каждую эмоцию, что я скрыл.

Силуэт, что отражал каждую мою черту, нахмурился.

Он вложил себя в них, для них. Он не мог понять, осознать, постичь. _Что произошло_?

Его пальцы перебирали горстку острых осколков, что впивались в кожу, он истекал кровью.

_Словно он хотел увидеть, что он смог бы, если бы попытался._

— Джерард? — до меня долетел его голос, мягкий и низкий. _Мой голос звучал странно_. — Что сделало меня таким особенным? Самым… достойным из всех них? — вопрос плавно выбрался из его усталых губ.

— Ты… для меня, для своих друзей, для Майки, для всех, — _он был жалок_. Я не нашёл ответа.

— Девочка сказала, что хочет прежнего Джерарда, но не наркомана. Что, черт возьми, она имела в виду? Кто ей нужен? Кто _им_ нужен?

— Никто. Не тот Джерард Уэй, с которым я стал очень близок за последние тридцать лет. Им нужен тот, кого они сами себе придумали.

— Они всё ещё мои поклонники, — он выдыхал воздух, пропитанный печалью, разглядывая мерцающее серебро.

— Уже нет. Неужели ты не понимаешь? Они предали тебя. Даже твои злейшие враги не пали бы так низко, Джерард. Прекрати это! Ты был и в худших ситуациях, но никогда не позволял себе сдаваться. Каждый раз, когда они пытаются сломать нас…

— Мы отступаем, — добавил он, обнимая себя тощими руками. — Мы идём дальше.

«Мы продолжаем жить».

_Отказ_

_Ненависть_

_Картина из разных разбитых кусочков_

_Печаль_

_Отсутствие надежды_

Всё это не имело значения сейчас. _Он продолжит жить, выживать, изливая свое сердце: он всё ещё любит их._

Несмотря ни на что: слова, ненависть, разбитое сердце.

— Джерард? — его голос снова пропитан грустью и неуверенностью.

— Что? — прошептал я, смотря в ореховые глаза.

— Я слишком слаб, чтобы верить тебе.

Слеза.

Всхлип.

Стук.

Чёрные замки на белом полу.

 _Ребёнок_ с разбитым сердцем.

Но он не ребёнок. Он  _мужчина_.

Он был сломан — теперь нет.

Он остался. Он вернул надежду за тех, кто не смог.

Он позволил им нападать, _наносить все новые и новые удары — всем плевать._

Он продолжит бороться, если это осчастливит верящих. Только они имели значение.

Я был слаб, но они спасли меня.

Но не он.

_Не он._

Не теряйте это. _Никогда_ не теряйте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Обратная вспышка (в военном деле) — воспламенение горючей смеси во впускном коллекторе двигателя внутреннего сгорания.
> 
> Обратная вспышка (в психологии) — повторные сенсорные и эмоциональные изменения, вызванные ЛСД вскоре после того, как наркотические вещества выведены из тела.


End file.
